Run Sammy! Run!
by Dex et Moht
Summary: Les glorieuses aventures des frères Winchester ou comment Dean s'est pris une charge de chevrotine dans le derrière et comment Sam l'a sauvé d'un tracteur lancé à toute blinde.


_Petit OS inspirée par un court passage du chapitre 5 de "Un caddie pour l'Enfer" que j'écris avec ma compère Dexterine! _

_Mais celle-ci, c'est moi tout seul comme un grand qui l'ait écrite ;)_

* * *

Dean adorait la chasse, et savait qu'il y consacrerait sa vie. Des horaires de malades, aucune reconnaissance et encore pire, aucun salaire mais rien de tout ça n'aurait pu le détourner de cette voie. Cependant, comme tout le monde, il aimait faire un break de temps en temps.

Cette semaine à la ferme du Père Jim avait été parfaite. Il avait passé toutes ses journées avec Sam, pour le grand plaisir du plus jeune qui se plaignait tout le temps d'être mis à l'écart. Ensemble, ils avaient pêché la truite dans une petite rivière (ou tout du moins ils avaient essayé, parce que Sam était incapable de se taire et de rester tranquille plus de cinq minutes), appris à traire une vache, étaient allés au cinéma trois fois, accompagné Michelle, la femme de Jim, au marché... Bref, ce genre de trucs tout à fait banals et insignifiants qui n'enthousiasment absolument personne.

Et pourtant, Dean n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi rayonnant depuis... depuis que Sam était entré dans l'adolescence, en fait. Il était toujours en train de bouder, d'envoyer des regards meurtriers, de caser "putain" à chaque phrase, de se vexer à la moindre remarque, de crier sa révolte à la face du monde... Mais ces derniers jours, il avait été génial, et Dean n'avait vraiment pas eu à faire semblant d'apprécier sa compagnie. Non pas qu'il le fasse d'habitude, mais il avait parfois envie d'attraper son frère par le cou et de le secouer comme un prunier.

"A quoi tu penses?" demanda Sam qui sortait enfin de l'eau après s'être baigné pendant presque deux heures.

"A rien." mentit instantanément Dean. "Je me disais juste que j'avais faim."

Sam se rhabilla sans prendre la peine de se sécher avant. Il faisait tellement chaud et le soleil cognait si fort qu'il serait de toute façon sec en quelques minutes.

"Je suis sûr que quand on sera rentré, Michelle nous aura préparé des tartines au beurre de cacahuète et à la confiture avec un grand verre de lait. Elle a toujours ce genre de petites attentions pour nous..."

Dean ferma les yeux sur ce qui était plus une critique voilée sur leur père qu'un compliment pour leur hôte, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de commencer une dispute. Leur quotidien les rattraperait déjà bien assez vite, quand ils reprendraient la route. Il valait mieux changer de sujet le plus vite possible.

"Ca te dit, du maïs grillé?"

Il avait déjà fait mieux, niveau diversion, mais ça avait quand même fonctionné. On aurait dit que Sam venait tout juste d'apprendre qu'il avait gagné 10 millions de dollars. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et se retenait difficilement de sauter partout. Il était peut-être plus mature que la plupart des ados de son âge mais il restait quand même un gamin.

"J'adore ça!" répondit assez inutilement Sam.

Au lieu de longer la rivière jusqu'au domaine des Murphy, ils tournèrent à droite à partir du chêne bicentenaire, auquel on avait attaché une corde enroulée autour d'un vieux pneu au bout d'une branche en guise de balançoire et suivirent un petit sentier en terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la bordure d'un gigantesque champ de maïs qui appartenait au vieux McCreedy, le seul voisin à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Alors que Dean avait sorti un petit couteau de sa poche et commençait à prélever quelques épis, une détonation retentit dans l'air.

"Je vous prends la main dans le sac, bande de petits cons!" éructa une voix rauque et grasse derrière eux.

C'était McCreedy, qui tenait un long fusil à deux canons et qui s'employait déjà à le recharger. Les deux frères lâchèrent immédiatement leur maigre butin et s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Dean ne fut cependant pas assez rapide car lorsque le second coup partit, il s'effondra avec un petit cri.

"Dean!" hurla Sam au comble de l'horreur.

Il fit demi-tour avec une rapidité surprenante et se jeta au sol pour vérifier l'état de santé de son frère, s'écorchant les genoux. Si McCreedy n'avait pas été prêt à refaire feu, Sam aurait certainement éclaté de rire ; Dean s'était pris une décharge de chevrotine en plein dans les fesses.

Sam arracha son frère du sol et le jeta de son épaule avant de reprendre sa course folle à travers les hauts épis de maïs. Il se serait cru dans un mauvais remake de Forrest Gump.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean était très content du fait que Sam, du haut de ses quinze ans, ait la taille et la carrure de Terminator. Même si ça impliquait de se faire balader comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam était à bout de souffle et il dut le reposer (le jeter au sol, en vérité) pour faire une pause.

"T'es quand même... sacrément lourd..." réussit-il à articuler entre deux inspirations particulièrement profondes.

Dean essaya de ne pas être vexé par cette remarque peu flatteuse, se répétant que n'importe qui lui aurait dit la même chose après l'avoir porté si longtemps en courant.

"Tu peux marcher?"

Dean aurait voulu répondre par l'affirmative, mais le fait était que non, il ne pouvait pas marcher. Ca faisait un mal de chien, et ça continuerait comme ça pendant plusieurs jours. Alors Sam le porta à nouveau, un peu plus précautionneusement maintenant qu'ils ne fuyaient plus un vieux chnoque complètement grillé du cerveau.

Ils retrouvèrent la route principale après quelques instants de marche.

"T'as qu'à me laisser ici, retourner jusqu'à la ferme et emprunter le pick-up pour revenir me chercher, je suis sûr que Michelle serait d'accord."

Sam secoua la tête, même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir.

"Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas le permis et qu'elle m'autoriserait pas à conduire, je te laisse pas ici tout seul. On sait jamais, si jamais l'autre fou revient."

Et il s'avéra que Sam avait raison, parce que McCreedy débarqua à toute blinde sur son vieux tracteur, hurlant tout un tas d'obscénités qui auraient fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel routier.

"Revenez ici, saligauds! Revenez que je vous écrase, que je vous mette en bouillie!" brailla-t-il presque allongé sur le volant, comme si ça pouvait donner un peu plus de vitesse à son épave.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la chose à dire pour les faire revenir, puisque Sam resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de son frère et reprit sa course, répondant aux insultes du dingo avec un vocabulaire richement coloré qui ravit Dean au plus au point.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Sam dépassa une pancarte qui annonçait "Murphy's Farm" mais ne cessa pas de courir pour autant.

"Tu peux t'arrêter Sammy, il nous suit plus. Il a sûrement peur d'être frappé par un éclair divin ou une connerie dans le genre s'il s'approche trop."

Ils voyaient McCreedy au loin qui brandissait son poing et baragouinait un truc à propos de voleurs et de cochons. Dean lui fit un énorme bras d'honneur et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire avant de continuer leur chemin, sans le savoir, vers l'Impala qui venait les arracher aux meilleures vacances de leur vie.


End file.
